ConFUSED
by Nonamejustwords
Summary: What would you give up for the ones you love. Inspired by fanfic a fusion experiment.
1. Chapter 1

Her hands on the floor taking deep breaths heaving.

"Is that all you got Princess"

Trunks put his boot on her back straightening her out.

She yelped in pain.

"Trunks enough!" Vegeta yelled

He removed his foot from her back and Bra frown. Standing up.

"I had it dad!" She barked to him. As he stood next to Goten and Pan in training gis.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I have a database to complete and have to go to the factory theres a defect in an air cart and the government is fining our asses left and right dad"

Vegeta looked up at his son. "I going to fine your ass left and right or have Goten do it"

Trunks jaw clenched and he rolled his eyes.

Vegeta noted that then look back at his daughter. "Your done for the day"

"But dad?"

"Done"

Bra frown.

Flashback.

"Bra" cough cough "Bra"

End flashback

"No dad I'm not a damn baby I can handle this"

"I said enough!"

"You know what dad your done Your not needed any longer"

Vegeta brow rose. "Your not still upset about that brat are you?"

"Cabba dad his name is... Was Cabba"

"He was weak!"

"Your weak!" She yelled back at him.

Trunks sweat dropped. "Hey Bra chill"

"And you let him die!"

"And you let mom die Buu killed her your son after your reckless attempt at saving them "

Vegeta clenched his jaw turning to Pan. "Work on your fusion!"

He walked out of the room.

As Trunks shook his head. "Bra you took it to far!"

"He started it"

Pan looked at Goten then Bra and walk towards her. "You okay?"

"Fine "

Pan nodded" then Lets get better at it we keep getting Para and shes such a slob"

Goten stood texting on his phone then sliding it back in his pocket as Pan and Bra powered up trying to even out their levels.

"You know Trunks technically he only told those to to fusion lets get out of here"

Trunks shook his head "I have work and Marrons at work so no fun for me but you and Valise go ahead"

Goten nodded. "Okay lets escape before he comes back, but Bra burned him pretty bad and for the record my dad let me die too"

The began to walk towards the door when A blinding light caught there attention.

Out came a muscualr leg and curve of an hip wrapped in dark blue skirt with a slit on each side as her other leg was exposed her abs bulid on her exposed torso in an orange sports bra red bands on each rest and dark blue spiky locks flowing from her scalp cuffing a face perfectly mixed of Gohans and Bulmas.

Trunks and Goten jumped in shock.

"Whos this?" The younger man as the older.

"I don't know. Introduce yourself!"

"I'm Bran" she said a bit frighten and shivering.

"Shes a weak fusion Trunks"

Trunks smacked his head. "Damn it Bra you and Pan are hopeless your suppose to make a stronger fusion Para wasn't all that better but Bran is just pathetic"

Her eyes watered.

Goten punched him in the arm. "Jeez Trunks shes not Bra and Pan right now"

Trunks sighed. He fucked up. "Sorry look me and Goten will show you how its done Gotenks is our strongest fusion and what you one day will be okay?"

She wiped her eyes. "I'm not good enough?"

"No no you are" Goten told her. Damn shes an sensitive one. He rather leave now and get himself out of this situation and let Gotenks handle it.

Him and Trunks got in position and did the dance.

"Fu

Sion

HA!"

Bran eyes watched as the light took over the room and out came the famous fusion her counterparts knew of.

She gasp watching him he punched the air.

"Oh my he he" she blushed.

"You see me you see how awesome I am tell me I am awesome"

She giggled. "Your awesome your awesome your handsome" she gasp and blushed hiding her face.

Goten looked at the fusion in shock.

"What?" The combined voice of Trunks and Goten asked. A red tint hit his cheeks.

"I don't think your suppose to say that" he got into fighting stance. "Now let me beat you in this fight"

Bran shook in her boots as he rushed her and punched her in the face she moaned in Pain as her head flew back. "Ow"

He caught her in shock and the fell on the floor with her in his lap.. "Oh oh are you okay?

She sat up on her own. "What you did that for?"

"S sorry I thought well I'm only called on to fight so "

"Fight but I but I love you" she told him.

Gotenks blushed. "What?!"

She brought her hand over her heart. "My heart tells me I love you "

Gotenks felt his own heart pounding upon looking at the girl it was a strange overwhelming feeling.

"Our separate parts would not like that you just said that"

She struggled. "Who cares we're here now tell me about you"

"You tell me about you"

"Bras in Pain she misses her boyfriend Cabba he died in a car crash "

Gotenks looked down. "Yeah I know"

"And Pans shes so lonely she hurts too Gohan found her and Uub and a very awkward situation and banded her froms seeing him again what about you?"

"Trunks and Goten are very happy right now"

"Oh thats great"

Bran looked at him catching his eye. Her own eyes clouded.

"What ?"

She looked down. "Oh nothing I just feel so warm looking at you" her eyes looked back up and she kissed his lips.

He pulled away looking at her. She look lowly in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I love you so much in so many ways don't you love me?"

"Of of course I do your Bra and Pan"

"Bra and Pan hurt so badly they need to be protected protect me Gotenks hold me please love me don't them go we need you"

He took a deep breath and kissed her lips. She grabbed his head and he grabbed hers and laid her down on the floor.

"I never did this before " she told him.

"Me either he said"

"Bra and Pan hadn't either " she looked at him shyly.

he kissed her again one hand in her hair and the other scouting her body under his before laying on top of her.

He pulled down her skirt and took off.

"I'll make the Pain go away you won't hurt anymore I'll protect you" he put himself inside her and she stiffen.

"You okay ?"

She nodded and he continued. Trusting her in wrongness and rightness.

She moaned under him holding on to his back for life. "Tell me you love me !" She order him.

"I love you so much Bran" she grunted to her pulling her head to the side and bit down on her neck moaning into the bite. She yelp in pain as his body unloaded into hers. He removed his mouth from her neck and looked at her in her eyes his head then rub against her in comfort.

"I want to take care of you always Bran"

Before she could speak blinding light over came her body and she separated fully clothed. One of herself on the floor sobbing. Pan covered her chest with her head down.

Bra with a red face looked on in shock at nothing.

Gotenks suddely seeing Bran as Pan and Bra made him feel sick and un fused him.

Trunks stood there slack jawed as Goten was frowning next to him at the tingling in his lower torso still.

Bra couldnt look at her brother or Goten or even Pan the things she and Pan were thinking were too much.

"What the fuck" Goten finally spoke and Pan closed her eyes getting up on her palms and knees then feet and she darted towards the door leaving them all there.

Goten walk forward with a look of concern. "Pan!" He called after her.

Bra shook her head and followed suit getting the hell out of there.

Trunks watched her go then his and Gotens eyes met.

Trunks broke. "What the hell Goten what the fuck we're you thinking !"

"She kissed Gotenks ! I wasn't thinking !"

Trunks covered his eyes with his hands as Gotens eyes darted back and forth form where Bran once been to the door. The a thought came to mind. "Valise is waiting on me" he left Trunks alone who finally dropped his hands looking at the floor non blinking.

Bra went to her room and began packing a bag. Her mind racing. I can't be here I can't be here I can't be here. She had to leave before she ran into anyone!. She went down stairs grabbing a pen and a pice of paper.

In sorry dad Love you mom I'll be back in a few weeks going on a vacation. Text me if you need me.

Love Bra

She ran from hall table and looked up there he was Goten looking at her from the opposite hall. They paused and then she ran to the door and he went after her.

Bra assumed he wanted to talk to her but as they got on the porch he took off into the sky and she went to her jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

Her white shoes walking quickly one by one on the red and white tile floor as she held two plates laying them at both.

"Waitress can I get more sugar ?"

"Yes"

She skipped down the isle.

"Refill please !"

"Coming right up "

"MARRON I GOT FIVE PLATES READY" her manager yelled

She smiled "coming"

She grabbed a trey of sugar and coffee dropping some of at the first table and refilling a cup.

"MARRON"

She went straight to the counter and got the plates taking them to table four,seven, and nine then with her last was a slice of strawberry cake.

She loved strawberry cake. Looking up she saw him at a booth. Her whole being lite up. Stopping then walking forward placing the plate on the table before taking a sit.

"Whats a fancy gent like you doing in these part"

"I heard the Cake was tasty "

She laughed. "The best in the city"

"Yeah they're alright, come with me "

"I have work-"

"Marron go home your entering a triple and Thats against the law" he Manager Bob was by the table with her coat.

"But, But"

"No Buts besides here already bought free shakes for everyone I need him gone before he buys anything else"

Trunks smiled as did Marron.

She took her coat from bob and the two left. He opened the door for her.

"I thought you had work?"

"I did I ditched it"

Her heart slowed for a bit Trunks never missed work. Getting into the car she studying him as he drove in silence with tight expression.

"Long day how was training with the sayian circle ?" She said sarcastically with a laugh but stop as he didn't answer.

"You okay?"

He nodded not very convincing.

She stop speaking feeling like she was talking to herself. He drove into the condos parking garage. We're not going to his moms?. Her heart thudded in her chest. He parked got out then open the door for her taking her hand. She blushed he seem impatient. He press the button on the elevator and she put her head down.

Ding

They got on and. "Um Trunks"

He slammed her against the wall and kissed her lips. Her arms were far apart in shock. He pulled away and looked in her face.

"We've been seeing each other while now"

Marron looked down getting a bit uncomfortable. "Not that long" she said laced with protest

"2 months now Marron"

"Twooo months " she repeated

"2 long months" he counter

"Andd? " she asked.

"And you holding out"

She blushed refusing to look at him. "What the hell is this Trunks?" She whispered a bit hurt.

"I just told you what this was Marron"

She looked up in his eyes offended lip twitching. What happen to him ? He been so sweet till now to her. "I'm not like those other-"

"No your not" he back off of her. "They weren't this difficult"

Marron froze as his body back from hers making her cold. He he just wanted to get in my pants. He said he really like me. I I was foolish. Navie. She looked down letting her hair hide her face.

Ding

She heard foot steps get further and further away.

"You coming ?" His affirmative voice boost.

She picked up her feet one by one slowly following him with her head still down. Until she felt his hands on her wrist.

...

His dull eyes looked at the ceiling as Marron had her back to him. His pupils shook. He was all fucked up. Bran was stuck in his head on his mind all over being next to her kissing her being inside her. It made him sick. Bra running away and Pan crying didn't help at all. He felt like shit he basically fucked his sister and Goten niece.

He felt the bed move and Marron get up shaking as she put on her clothes. He watched her coldly.

"Where you going?"

"Ha Home" she sob out with no tears.

"Marron get back in bed"

She shook her head. "Na No"

He sat up watching her leave. Should he go after her should he let her go?. Ding.

She was gone. He fell on his back as tears came to his eyes. He covered them.

He fucked his sister and he tried to get it out of his mind by fucking Marron and it was still there. He was starting to think Marron was the one, but this changed everything!. He hated himself.

Sitting up in bed he opened his mouth roaring and powering up in frustration and loathing until his glowed gold. "BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ripped from his mouth.

Valise waited in her cocktail dress on the porch trying his cell again. "Hey Goten its me again the party started already my parents are waiting bye" she hung up with disappointment in. Her heart turning around to go back inside.

"Hey Valise "

She turned to see him. She smiled as he hugged and kiss his lips. "I thought you stood me up" she whispered

"Never"

He looked down. "I didn't have time to change"

She looked at his gi. "Its okay I'm sure my dad has something in mind"

"Valise I can't"

"Shh Goten if they can't accept you then they don't accept me " she said determine looking into his eyes.

He nodded. As she pulled him in the home to see all of the fancy business men in Tux drinking Champagne. Along with Valise aunts sisters uncles and cousins.

The whole room stop and stared.

Valise smiled. "Hello everyone this is Goten"

Goten smiled to everyone with a small blush. He already had an shitty day this was nothing compared to what he did.

Pan crossed his mind. Poor Pan.

"Hi everybody"

"Hello"

Valise Father looked at his attire. "Gotens training ran late but he's here"

sighed. "Come on Goten lets see if we can get you clean up."

The party went on and Goten changed into one of Valise Brothers tuxs as the guess gossip.

"I heard he was a runner up in the world Martial arts tournaments and os related to the famous Goku and Hercule through Marriage"

"Uneducated ape is what he is thats all Marital artist is "

"He is hot though"

"I liked when Val was with Brad he was perfect fit for her."

Valise frown and walk in front of her cousins and sisters.

"Goten is very educated and if your so Fond of Brad you can have him" she said walking passed them to see Goten sitting in ear shot of the girls on the couch.

"Hows its going?"

"Its going" he said in a tone.

She chuckled. "Bare with us its almost over"

"No no its fine Its a great distraction "

She study him. "Long day?"

"You have no idea" he sighed covering his face.

"Want to talk about it?"

He looked at her. "No no I'm good"

Loud manly chuckles could be heard and he looked up to see A circle of young men. Brad being one of them.

Valise stiffen. He grabbed her hand. "I'd kill him"

She took a deep breath. "I know "

"Your brothers wouldn't be his friend if they knew he..."

"Stop Goten someone might hear you"

"Goten come here let me introuduce you too the guys" Valise younger bother David hollered.

"Go on I'll be okay"

Goten followed the men walking out onto the back patio surrounding a flat screen TV above a fireplace as the derby went on with horses racing.

"Want to get in on the bet"

"Oh no thank you I'm not much of a gambler"

"Probably can't afford it " he heard someone shoot at him followed by a few chuckles.

"Hey Boy Goten".

Goten lips tighten then he turned to him.

"I hear your friends with Trunks Briefs we went to school together you don't seem like the company a Briefs would keep"

Goten smiled knowingly. "We're family"

The winning was announce catching the attention of the man.

"Whew Men pay up" David yelled

The men groaned.

"Hey picture Time!" Valise yelled and the group went Goten stayed behind with someone else.

Brad laughed scratching his chin. "i'm having trouble understanding Trunks Briefs your friend Videls Brother in law Gokus kid, valises new boyfriend but who are you Goten?"

Goten nodded. Looking down then up in the son of bitches eyes walking closer.

"I'm the non women beater" Goten fixed his collar with a tight grip. "Thats you Brad" he let go of him and walked away into the living room. Valise skip to him taking his hands and they took a pictures.

She ran bare foot with her heels in her hands. Squealing and screaming on the lawn.

"Ahh he he Goten!"

He walked blinded by his tie but he knew where she was he pretended not to.

Suddenly he was wet as her squeals grew louder with laughs in between. He grabbed her and fell on top of her on the wet grass. She took off his tie from his eyes.

Her lips moved "You found me".

In quick flash he imaged her with black hair and eyes.

Horror stuck him reminding him. Of what he and Trunks did.

"Shes hurting too" Brans words rung in his soul stinging his heart. He swallowed blinking away from the girl.

"Whats the matter?" He looked away sitting up in the sprinklers. She sat up too laying on his shoulders.

Goten looked up at the sky.

His heart thudded. Thinking of Bran and his moments with her. Her flesh clenching around his. He closed his eyes. It was so wrong and here he was with the women of his dreams and all he could think about was that creation of half Bra and Half Pan.

Pan

She sat up in her bed hugging her knees rocking back and forth. Trunks and Goten Goten and Trunks and worst Bra was there to Bra was her. It was freaking Trunks it was Freaking Goten It was Her uncle. She could feel it still Gotenks. Him Whispering he would take care of her. No No No.

Knock Knock.

She looked at her window in awe and went to it moving the curtains. There he was Uub. Smiling she opened the window.

"What the hell?!"

He flew in landing on his feet walking deeper into her room.

"My dad will kill you" she whispered in panic.

He turn to her then grabbed her cheek kissing her lips.

Pan pulled away looking down.

"Whoa Uub um"

Gasp. "What the hell happen to you!"

She looked up. "Wha What?" He spun her around to her full body mirror and there she saw it teeth marks purple and red on her neck.

She blinked at it in terrified wonder. "I I Don't know what that is"

"Your dad did that ?! Huh?!"

"What no no "..." I fell" she lied

He calmed just a little then relaxed completely. "Pan I hate being away from you"

"Uub So much has happen I'm going through a lot I just think its best if we stay away from each other"

"What?"

"My dads right I'm young and I don't know what I want"

"Pan?"

"Sorry Uub just go please don't make it harder on us"

"Pan son don't do this please I'm begging you"

She closed her eyes as her she vision Gotenks. "I have no control over it"

"Yes you do" he breath. "You said it you said you loved me !"

Pan closed her eyes then opened them everything leaving them just blank black circles. "I fucked someone "

There was a thick tenison before he brought his hand back and struck her across the face.

Bra

She stood in her bikini looking at her body in the mirror her palm over her throbbing neck. She removed her hand and saw the ugly thing the ugly reminder. She walked out onto the beach and watched the sunset. Mouth apart.

She wanted comfort she wanted it so bad and only from Cabba and he couldn't do it because it was him who was gone. Bran spilled her guts mixed with Pans feeling for Uub and Gotenks he just. He just.

Bra felt tears dropping out of her eyes. Why did her heart hurt she missed Gotenks she missed Goten she missed Trunks she missed them so bad. She fell back in the sand as her heart ached. What did they do to me!.

His hand going connecting with her nose.A strike of lightening woke her up from a deep dream. Heart pounding. Breaths short and shaken. Looking to her right she saw the rain coming down hard. She threw the blanket off of her and got up sliding her jeans up her legs then waist buttoning them and grabbing a hoodie. Creaking her bedroom door she creeped past her parents room went down the stairs and head towards the door. Opening it the rain became louder. She took slower breaths walking out closing the door behind her and then darting runing down the muddy grass ass fast as she could running was all she could to do for hours she ran into a city she wasn't sure which one she saw car past as she slowed down now speed walking up an empty side walk. There was pay found across the street she ran to it and dug in her pocket pushing two quarters into it. It rung and rung and rung.

Voicemail.

"Bra" he dry voice cracked as her body shook

"I need This is eating me up! Call me what we did why did we... Para would've never.. i have to get out of her" she slammed down the phone. As she cried with her eyes closed.

Next evening

Bra tip toed through her home with her bags hallway dining room hallway stairs left right her room. She slammed her bedroom door with a sigh of relief walking to her bed. Sitting on it. Suddenly she realized her. Disappointment. She wanted to see Trunks face. Pan had called her she hadn't answered to embrassed and ashamed to talk to her. She laid back in her bed.

Goten

Valise walked him out of her home they stop at the door.

She smiled. "You sure you have to go?"

"I been here a week already and your dads sick of me"

She giggled. "Fine" they kissed one more time before he walked away waving at her. She giggled again watching him leave.

Goten face fell as he took the wind heading home with dread. He dreaded confronting her he dreaded looking Gohan in the eye and everyone else, but what he dread most was her hurting or upset or not speaking to him he had to make it right he had to. He have to put everything else to the side and make it right with his niece and and call Trunks. Check on Him and and Bra.

He flew with determination mind whatever relationship he had left with his niece.

He landed just around dinner time at his mothers. Every Other day they switch homes to have dinner. He walked up the porch and walked in to see them already eating, but not that it matter. Her scent overwhelm his nostrils her beauty over took as she looked up in shock at him uneasy. The veins in his head pop out his neck and forehead.

"Goten" videl and Gohan welcome. He walk forward and smiled taking a seat right across from her. She was looking away.

Chi chi kissed his cheek laying a plate in front of him then taking her seat "Thanks mom"

"No problem sweetie "

"Pan" he said lowly. It seem she gather all her strength to speak back. "Hi hey Goten" she said airy.

Gohan ate his chicken. "Goten talk some sense into your niece shes asking for money first her grandpa then us"

"Money ?" Goten eyes widen as he turn to her in a serious tone. "Money for what Pan you in trouble ? What ls wrong?"

Pan finally stared in his eyes with shock.

Gohan laughed. "Not like that brother she wants to move "

"Move !" He yelled alarmed "like hell she is"

The whole table laughed. "We all reacted the same way silly Pan" Videl dismissed her.

Pan looked down with her face red.

Goten stared at her with soft eyes. "I just mean we all will miss her so much"

Pans head shot up looking in his eyes with caution.

"I would miss her"

They stared at each other than Pan looked at her food. "Can I be excused ?" She asked lowly.

"You barley ate anything dear" Chi chi told her.

"I'm not hungry" she stood up and left.

"Oh Pan it was a joke" Her father yelled after her finishing up his food. Goten only took a few bites. "Goten how about a spar"

Goten nodded swallowing the rest of his food.

The brothers walked side by side.

"I just wanted to talk not fight Goten"

They stopped and Goten looked in his brothers face.

"Pans been dejected lately I think I lost something in her I caught her kissing Uub and in his car and every since shes hated me "

"Pan doesn't hate you Gohan"

"I don't know"

Goten looked him in the face. "Its time to let go who are you kidding you reproduce a pretty person whos grown up know let her have experiences let her meet the right and wrong guys so she can know what she deserves "

Gohan sighed. "I should apologized to the boy"

Goten gasp. "What did you do ?"

"I put him in a chokehold "

Goten burst in happy laughter thats what the bastard get for kissing Her. Goten stop laughing as Gohan walked back home ashamed.

Who was he to tell Gohan what to do with his daughter considering what he's done to his daughter. He began walking home. Taking a shower he walked out with a towel above his waist walking around his room stopping to put on his sweats dropping the towel raising them up his thighs then waist. Looking up he saw his clear window and a frighten women looking at him. He gasp blushing. This was his chance. He open the window flew out and opened hers flying through.

"You should really lock this thing"

She back away a bit as he stood up.

She looked down.

"We have to talk about it"

"I can't Goten "she said weakly holding her neck under the turtle neck sweater.

"Pan don't hide from me please I need you in my life don't avoid me don't do that Pan its you and me maybe Bra and Trunks are having a different conversation but not you and me we're closer than that"

He walked closer to her. Her eyes looked up to meet his. "We

...your my uncle"

"That wasn't technically us"

"But it was" she whispered in fear.

"Just think it was you and Trunks me and and Bra"

"that doesn't help besides you were there I can't forget that"

He noticed her holding her neck. "Are you okay ?"

Pan shook her head no and showed him her bruise.

Goten gasp. "We did that ?"

She nodded. "Everythings change everything!"

He grabbed her in a hug and Pans body went limp in his chest. Her body tingled being this close to him.

"Goten let me go"

"Never"

"Goten please I can't take it "

"Take what?"

He pulled away looking her face feeling her pulsate. She was arosed. In a instant blood pumped to his mid section. He shook his head. "Its okay"

She cried. "No no its not something is happening to me ! I'm scared my neck hurts she threw herself in his arms for support. "Don't leave me Goten"

"Pan I'm not going anywhere" he walked forward with control of her pushing back her covers and placing her in the bed covering her back up then sitting in a chair. "Get some rest"

"Can you come here"

Goten swallowed then went forward getting in the bed.

"Can you hold me?"

He got under the covers and held her first loose then he tighten it.

Pan took deep breaths of comfort as the bite on her neck pain faded. "My neck feels better"

Pitch black.

Two restless body's were drenched in sweat unable to sleep.

Goten had let go a Pan about an hour ago sensing she was still up.

Pans heart pounded being so close to him and feeling his body. No she was stronger than this she had to be Goten seem to not be affected by all of this like her.

"Goten I'm bad person"

"What no your not "

"I am Though "

He chuckled at her and she turn to him. "I'm serious"

His hands went to her hair playing with it. "Your a wonderful person the best person I know "

Pan facing him smile for the first time since they.

"Tell me why Bran said all those things?"

Her smile left. "Oh I thought I was in love with Uub and dad was keeping us apart but I see things differently now"

"You do?"

Pan nodded.

"Why is that ?"

Pan blushed and shrugged.

Bra

Slam

she woke from her nap hearing voices, hard plus angry footsteps and lights.

"Son? How was everything at the factory"

"Son?"

"Trunks you hear me talking to you?"

"Everythings fine mom go back to bed "

Bra heard a sigh. "We'll talk in the morning Trunks I'm going back to bed to give you some time"

"MOM I'm fine" he shouted

Bulma gasp in a hurt tone as the angry footsteps got closer.

Bra sat up as she watch his shoes walk then stop at her door then continued more angry and louder than before.

She walked the halls of her home in the middle of the night standing outside his office she took a deep breath. Walking there he was at his desk. She walk to him standing above him.

"You can't ignore me Trunks "

"Bra stay away from me !" He barked with his eyes closed.

Bra eyes watered as Tears dripped out. "Look at me !"

He didn't she got on her knees and grabbing his hand pressing it into her neck. "You feel that you did that!"

He stood up yanking his hands from her neck with her still holding on to him. He grabbed her torso picking her up then slamming her back to the wall.

"What do you want from me Bra ?!"

Her eyes trembled. "I think I'm in love with you" as soon as she said it she was flooded with disgust hate and love.

He went still and cold.

"Why why you say that Bra why ?"

"Because its true its true let me bite you Trunks please I want too so bad I have too" he grabbed her neck with both hands squeezing it. Bra coughed and choke then his lips was on hers then continued choking and kissing.

Bra looked up into Trunks eyes. Scared he was killing her. She had to tell him with the last if her voice she spoke. "Your my big brother before everything " she said and Trunks snapped out if it letting her. Go.

"Bra ! Baby I'm sorry " he picked her up and hugged her holding her rocking her as she sob and catched her breath.

They stayed there until she stop crying and caugh her breath and even past that. He help her in his lap in a tight hug.

"I'm suppose to protect you and I and I."

"It wasn't us Trunks"

"Well now I want it to be" he admitted lowly.

"Oh Trunks"

"I almost killed you Bra please stay away from me"

"No don't ask me that "

"You promised to take care of me Gotenks promise"

"Bra I CAN'T handle this ! Its breaking me from the inside out!"

Bra looked at Trunks and she sat up. Looking in his red lost blue eyes. He looked sick and like a puppy. He's right what am I'm saying this is wrong we just kiss I can't do this to myself to my family to him."I'll fix this Trunks I'll make it better for You"

He brought his head to her chest and cried and she held it. "Its okay I'm here for you we will get through this".

No I will not be with my brother I won't he's bot strong enough. I am. She stood up.

"Bra where you going?"

"Away from you " she said walking away

He stood too. Grabbing her wrist pulling her to his chest. "Too where ?! TOO GOTEN?" He asked out of no where.

She snatched her hand from him and be grabbed her by the waist bringing her to the floor he pressed against her hard. Bras face was in the floor as her brothers hands caress her side.

She took deep breaths as he turned her over slamming her on the floor holding down her hands. She saw his face and didn't see an sibling anymore and that frighten her.

"No escaping"

She looked in his eyes while a tear fell out of hers. His lios glowing she wanted him to kiss her he leaned in and she closed her eyes bring up her knee into his pelvis. He grunted and fell off of her.

Bra collected herself as he moaned in pain.

"You want this!" He coughed out of breath.

Bra ran too the door and stop turning briefly. "No matter how bad I want it, I'm still your sister"

"Bra!" He yelled against the floor and she fled

"GET BACK HERE!"

Her foot presses into the petal with one hand on the wheel and the other holding a phone.

"Hey this is Pan leave it at the beep"

" run

The bite meant something bigger than all four us. Get away from Goten "

She winced in Pain from her neck than continued.

"Its hard but stay away from him or you'll up doing something you'll regret like I almost did "

The car speed along down the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

His mother was in front of him she decided to come to work with him like he was some damn child. He tamed the fire burning in him by searching for her at night shes told Mom and dad she was in Dubai. Little liar. Damn ki rings though ?. I hate those things!. Where can she be !. He sat at his desk as him mom threaten to come back from retirement. His eyes squinted where can she be!. His eyes scanned his desk and saw a picture of HIM Goten. Then his eyes widen !. Shes with him I know it I know it. He back away and turned around.

"Trunks I'm talking to you Trunks!"

"I quit "

Bulma gasp looking at her son shock.

He stop turning back to her face. "What? You never thought I live up to the Breifs name anyway" he said leaving her.

Uub.

Slumped over the bar he moped.

How

Dare

She

Little bitch.

He coughed feeling a bit light head he brung himself to his feet going to the rest room. He some more once he was in suddenly his spine stopped him from moving and he felt himself splitting and tearing from himself. He howled in pain. Then fell on the floor as everything got back to normal. Reaching for the sink to pull himself and he broke it almost falling into the mirror. He stared at himself.

"Damn man you made a mess "

He jumped and turn to see a replica of himself.

"Like she made you a mess "

Uub applauded as the doppelgänger moved about.

"I I didn't multi form..."

"Nope nope names Majin and I'm the real deal " he walk closer to him inches from his face. "The real you, I'm the one who slapped that slut "

Uub was paralyzed with trauma.

"I'm the rage I'm the Evil that was within and now without And Oh I know what you want from Miss Pan... " the Evil Uub smirked

"Her dead "

Theres was nothing for miles but corn. Looking into her rearview mirror she looking in her own eyes giving her strength to keep going.

I made a promise an unspoken one to him. Thing is he couldn't live with something like this not my self righteous prefect brother not him, but I wonder could I live with it ?. My body certainly thinks I can, but I'm stronger than that I hope. I fear him not because what happen in his off its because he loves like a sister and wants me like lover and thats an toxic combination. She looked from her mirror back to the rode. She had to be thick in the country side by now.

Pan

Woke up to the sunlight an empty bed. Sitting up she felt an aching pain in her face still from Uub hitting her. Thankfully no one could see the damage he caused. She got out of bed and walked down stairs. There were a letter on the island.

"Went to grandpas took grandma with us, we didn't have the heart to wake you two be back later.

Pan blushed and put it back on the island. The back door opened and there was a smile so warm the sun would be jealous.

"Hey" he breathed. "Morning "

He walked in and the heat ran to cheeks she look down with her mouth slightly and sloppily apart. "Morning" she breathed taking a peek at him with a flush face. His face was chiseled

Beep beep

sitting on his perfect hair a mix between tousled and spiky.

Beep beep

Eyes bright, and a white smile.

She breathed airy then looked back down. "Where did you go ?"

"Home for a shower and clothes" he came closer. "Are you hungry ?"

"No " she shook her head. "But a shower sounds nice " she left back to her room closing the door taking deep breaths against.

The water fell on her head down on her body as she washed herself. Getting out she saw some clean clothes in the hamper. Mom she thought fondly and grabbed skinny light blue jeans, a white muscle shirt and white socks. She open the door and saw him on her bed looking through a book. Her lips came to a thin line then walk to her closet releasing her lips and taking a breath as she put on her honey fringe cowgirl boots and coming back.

He looked up from the book his eyes lowered then rose. "Got plans?"

Pan shook her head. "No"

"Then where too ?"

They sat in Pans car Which was Videls old mustang in the yard. She was in passenger. Head on the dash eyes closed.

"Why never drive this thing ?"

He asked and she felt warmness in her soul slowly opening her eyes to see his face. Smiling she shrugged. "Because I like to fly ever since you taught me " she sat up. "I just couldn't stop "

Goten laughed and the chuckles rang in her heart.

"Taught ? Well it wasn't willingly you bugged and bugged me "

Pan blushed. "Yeah well I was going to be the best fighter in the world" she mocked at herself. Then looked in his eye. "I couldn't put a dent in you or..."

An loud ring came from his pocket he grabbed the phone and answered.

"Valise hey" he held up an finger to Pan then got out the car. Rage was what she felt looking away from the drivers seat to out her right mirror and it fell from her lips. "Trunks"

Goten

"Its been complicated Val. I'm sorry I need time to think. No its not about the party its... About me"

He waited a few moments then got back in the car.

"Everythings okay ?"

"No its not" she saw the mourning in his face.

She scoff looking away rolling her eyes. Then threw her hands on her lap turning to him. "Why her why are you with her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Shes so... Shes not good enough shes so spoiled and clingy"

"I thought you liked Valise "

Pan lowered her eyes. "Shes not for you. Do you know how special you are?"

"Special ? Theres nothing special about me"

"Ha who are you kidding, your everything Goten you go around thinking you live in grandpas and my dads shadow and Trunks side kick when the truth is grandpas grandpa is dead and dads not a fighter not anymore and let me tell you that Trunks isn't half the man you are no he's not and Valise theres thousands of Valises." She caught his eye "The world only gets one Goten"

He stared into her eyes with thick tension around them. A whiff of air entered his nosed he forced his eyes from her looking out onto there lawn. Pan also looked away from him.

"Anything else you want to tell me ?"

...

"Theres a lot I want to tell you..." She took a deep breath pulling her feelings back in. "I been so warped into other stuff I hadn't even thought about him"

Fire struck his mind as Goten thought of his best friend.

"Trunks?" He questioned at the same time she said "Uub"

Pan eyes widen and they both turn to each other. "Trunks no I "

"Uub ?! What about Uub ?"

Pan shook a bit. "I told him what Bran did but I didn't explain it was a fusion I just told him it was me and he"

"He what ?" He asked shortly

"Hit me"

Goten stared at her. "Wheres that son of bitch "

"Goten calm down "

"He likes hitting girls I'd teach him a lesson "

Pan shook her head. "No no his eyes they were dark scary it was something I never seen in him"

"I'm telling Gohan we'll handle"

"You can't tell my dad "

"I have too"

Pan frown. "Uub will tell him what I did "

"You'll be safe thats what matters I don't care if your embrassed"

She stared at him ofeneded then got out the car slamming the door. "YOU BE EMBRASSED TOO IF I TOLD HIM WHO IT WAS WITH!"

Goten watched her body stomp into her house. He closed his eyes laying his head on the stirring wheel gripping.

That damn Uub thinks he can hit Pan he gots another thing coming.

Pan she laid in bed spent the day trying to come up with a reasonable explanation to tell her father once Goten Ratted Uub out and she got nothing. Getting up she grabbed her backpack and began stuffing a few clothes in there along with everything on top of her dresser. It be best if she skipped town for a while until she could stand being around Goten. Placing the pack on her bed she took a deep breath and walked down stairs. It was pitch black down there but she could feel him in there. Turning on the kitchen light she went into the closet grabbing a few can goods. She went to close it but stop looking over her shoulder seeing him sleeping peacefully she smirked then slammed the door closed. He woke up startled she smiled then stop and walked past him. "Did I wake you ?"

She asked.

"Oh no" he answered collecting himself then eyeing the cans in her hands. His eyes squinted then he got up following her upstairs into her room. She put the cans in the bag and looked up at him as she put it on her back.

"What are you doing ?"

"Since your ratting me out I think its best I leave "

He took frustrated breath. "He hit you Pan what makes you know he won't do it again "

"I don't know... Dear Uncle"

His lips twisted angrily as his eyes closed. "Don't call me that"

She walked closer to him. "Thats what you are to me"

He opened his eyes she was looking up at him softly and scared.

They inched a bit closer but a flicker caught his eye and he looked up avoiding her lips and Pans face fell in his chest feeling like she been slapped by a thousand bricks of rejection.

Goten eyes widen looking out her window. He grabbed her arms tightly.

"Pan LOOK OUT !"

A loud light beam hit her house making it exploded furniture wood and glass everywhere. He lost her in the rubble regardless of holding on to her.

Goten kicked a door off of him and looked around he could feel the blood on his face.

"Pan!"

"Over here"

She scouted from under her dresser and looked around. Seeing Goten on the floor across from her. She was relived he was Okay than a laughed came from above.

There they saw Uub in the air with a look of vengeance.

"Hello darling "


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks headed south she thought the ki ring could hide her. "I'm coming Bra I'm coming "

Pans haw dropped as Goten frowned. Uub smiled and flew at her Pan gasp.

Before he could collide with her Goten hopped to his feet and grabbed Uub tackling him a few yards away.

Goten grabbed his collar and punched him twice in the face. " you like hitting women?"

Uub coughed up blood then laughed. "Ha ha not women just whores "

Goten brought back his fist then connected it with Uubs jaw and teeth flew out.

"Well would you look at that"

Goten stopped as he heard a voice behind him and Uub started laughing. He turned around and saw Uub another one he looked back down to the beaten Uub. Before being pulled off him and punched in the stomach.

Goten coughed loosing his breath.

She ran swinging her arms. Before taking the sky to meet them she grabbed the beaten Uub off Goten pulling his mohawk.

"Get OFF OF HIM!"

He turned and his eyes widen upon seeing her. "I just knew you come back to me begging "

Pan he pushed her back. "Let me take care of the trash than back to you"

Pan saw him join in jumping Goten she got up and ran back to them bringing her hands to her head.

"SOLAR FLARE"

There was a blinding white light when Goten came too he was in the passenger of Pans car. She took deep breaths flooring the gas looking back then forward.

"Fly Pan "

"I can't he'll just follow our energy "

"He'll follow it anyway "

"Yeah but theres places to hide on the ground"

They zoomed down. The rode.

Bra

She was on side the road. Raising the jack lift as fast as she could. She looked up in the sky. "Shit" she grabbed the spare and jack twisting the screws off quickly putting on the spare tire and screwing on the screws back in place she popped the trunk putting the tools back in leaving her flat.

She stood up and something caught her eye far off as well as a sound of tires in her right. She paused turning. Backing up against the car as she saw the mustang flying down the strip of road. They came down fast as her heart beat thicken. She could smell him from there. "Mmmmm" she moaned.

The car past her and their widen black eyes met hers.

Pan pushed down on the break staring at Bra before getting out and then Goten.

Bra eyes were fixed on Gotens and his on hers and Pans looking between them. Bra took a step forward then another and flew threw the air with her hands forward reaching for Goten. Pan grabbed hand before it could reach him and then her another one.

Bra eyes trembled dissatisfied still looking into Gotens before frowning and turning to Pan. "You didn't get my message?" She brought her head back and crashed into Pans and Pans flew back causing her nose to bled. Pan looked back up and threw Bra into her car door Bra hit her head and back on it and slid on the ground her eyes roll back then opened in anger but something in the sky caught her attention and she submit to fear reaching backwards for her door handle opening and driving away.

Goten shook out of it and went to Pan. "You you okay?" He reached for her face

"No" she told him pushing his hands away.

A gush. Of wind blew catching their attention.

His feet in oxfords dirty work pants in a shirt and Tie he smiled to himself blue eyes blazing. "Your so close "

Goten grew alarmed as he saw Trunks there.

Trunks nose twitch and he noticed who were there. "Oh " he said to himself looking at Pan.

Goten step in front of her and Trunks looked into his bests friends eyes.

"Where is she wheres Bra?"

"Shes gone down that road"

He looked past Goten at Pan. "Shes no Bra but she will do "

Pan frowned. "Go to hell " she wrapped her hands around Gotens waist.

Trunks laughed. "Goten Goten Goten thats just twisted and sick shes your niece"

Pan blushed

"And shes Your sister"

Trunks rose his brows then smiled with a challenge. "Oh I know"

Another gush a wind and Pan had let go of Goten. Now in Uubs hands being choked against her car.

Trunks flew to Uub punching him from behind and catching the limp Pan. "Hello Pan, want to take a trip down memory lane"

She looked Up into his eyes and Gotenks came to mind. A fist went into his jaw and he slide away. "Don't touch her!"

"Well well well what the fucks going on here ?"

They all turn to the two Uubs. He turn to Pan. "Trunks it was Trunks. Ha ha ha that doche bag "

Trunks smirk. "Oh Pan are you bragging about me "

Goten lips tighten and he gave Trunks a look of death.

Trunks put up his hands. "What you prefer me to say Us?"

Uub and Majin looked at them them smiled laughing. "No fucking way Trunks get a turn Goten gets a turn whens my ride? I call next"

Goten and Trunks both turn to Uub mugging at him.

"Don't be stupid Uub Pan would never with you "

Uub eyes filled with joy. "You sure about that there was this one time it almost happen but daddy came in the nick of time"

"Shut the fuck Uub what happen to you ?! You changed what do you want from me?" She yelled at him.

He smiled at her. "I want you looking into my eyes as I take your last breath"

Goten and Trunks ran too him. Fighting each one.

Pan watched the fights. Looking between Goten and Trunks. Her vision blurred as she watched them each. She took a deep breath looking at Goten.

Beep beep

She went to him and helped him fight Uub.

She flew through the air with her feet kicking him in the head. He turned and puched her face then Goten jabbed him in the gut bring him down.

"Goten lets go"

They both saw Trunks and Uub fighting still

"No not until their dead all three of them"

He walked forward and Pan grabbed his arm. "Please you can barely walk"

They hurried into the Car and Pan drove again leaving Trunks and Uub and the blood bath.

B


	5. Chapter 5

She drove and Drove until the wee hours. Finally parking at a motel low gas. 75$ a checked her wallet all she had was 20 dollar bill. Goten was bloody and asleep.

She got out and walked by each room feeling for ki. Finally at room 12 she kicked open the door then went back to her car opening the passenger trying to carry him. They fell on the ground as he woke.

"Pan?"

"Shit" she rose her ki and picked him back up.

"Yeah Goten hold on"

They limped to the room passing up a few parked cars.

Blue eyes watched them.

They collapsed on the bed and she fell on top of him looking in his eyes for a moment. Then took off his shirt. He winced and she saw all the cuts and bruises making her art twist. She then went for his Pants and unbuckled them and removing them leaving him in his boxers. She then stood up looking down at him. Even all beaten up she still was melting. She looked away and went to the bathroom. Plugging the tub drainer and starting the water. She held on too her knees as her eyes water.

I'm in Love with Goten she finally admitted to herself. I love him so much.

"Pan?" He called weakly.

She wiped the corners of her eyes turning off the water and went to him helping him get in. He leaned against the tube as the red liquid mixed with the clear as she sat on the toilet.

"How you feel ?"

"I'm upset Trunks and Uub are still out there who knows one wants you dead and the other"

"Wants me "

His head turn to her looking in her eyes.

"He can't have you "

They looked into each other eyes him lowly and her wide eye. She broke the contact and sat on the tubs edge grabbed a while towel and wash his wounds. On his torso cleaning them in silence then moving to his arms and after doing each one she moved closer to his shoulder a few inches from his face and he winced.

"Does it hurt"

"Not the wounds "he said painfully

She looked from his shoulder then down into his face and he kissed her lips softly. Pans heart poured into that soft kissed and when they pulled away it ached for more.

They looked into each others eyes realizing what they just did and on que at the same time they reached for each other his hands laced with hers pulling her fully clothes into the tub. Each of her legs on side of him. Her hands holding his neck and head there lips fighting and biting against each other. All his and her wounds healed as they kissed. He held on to her back gaining the upper hand making her lay back in the water as this time he was between her legs. Her hair and upper body got wet and he stood up with her in his hands getting out the tub walking over to the bed with her limbs wrapped around him.

They kissed more before he laid her down. He kissed at her neck and her legs shook and her body tensed. His mouth kissed against it and he bit into her bite mark and she moaned breathy as he made his way down to her left breast kissing it through her shirt and inching his fingers up her shirt taking it off. Standing on his knees above her.

Pan looked at him her body unable to stay still pushing up waist he brought his hands down on her torso and pushed her down making her be still and she moaned again. He inched his hands into her jeans his back of his hands resting against her skin and the front on the fabric. He pulled them down then removed them taking her shoes with them.

His head crashed on her right thigh kissing it and caressing it as his left hand pulled down her underwear. Making his up back to her lips she felt him shuffle out his boxers and his skin against hers was so forbidden and so lovely. He spread her legs apart and tears came to her eyes.

"I'm in love with you Goten" he kissed her lips bringing them down with his body.

Pan gasped away from the kiss.

She entered a world she never been before she was alone and he was alone no Bra no Trunks just them. Just her. Just him and he made loved to her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and turned her around.

Pans eyes watered as he grinding against her.

She was sleep and he watched her fascinated.

"I love you too " he whispered.

Willing to take on anything for her for this amazing feeling. He was having.

Knock knock.

He jumped up alarmed as Pan still slept.

He frown. Trunks... He put on his pants and went the door and opened it.

She stood there smiling at him as the moons shined in her blue hair.

She step closer leaning against the door frame.

"Hi Goten"

She looked at Pan in the bed then back to him. "You busy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Goten looked back at the sleeping Pan then scouted Bra back into the porch. Outside softly closing the door

"Oh Goten Don't hide me now "

He swallowed looking into her eyes. "Bra"

"Did she bite you?

"What no"

She smiled "then Its okay I forgive you we can look past this"

"Past what Bra? What do you mean"

Bra looked up into his eyes then laughed. "You really think that I be with Trunks and you with Pan?" She laughed then stopped. "Sorry that was stupid of me to make fun" she looked away. "God knows I considered it To stop running and let him have me in everyway. Trunks is crazy Goten he will defiantly annoy Pan but he's kind of cute that way"

"Bra I'm lost here"

She looked into his eye. "Yeah I consider it being shun by my family having little incest bastards did you even use a condom Goten ?. She can't keep it thats too scandalous unless Trunks wants to raise it as his own"

Goten suddenly let it sink it what she was saying. "Bra Pans not going or not ever will be with Trunks"

Bra paused then laughed. "Don't you get it the only reason you want her more than me and He wants me more than her is because we're related thats all"

"Bra I'm in love with Pan"

She turned her back on him. "And I don't love you either. I love him" she smiled sadly. "In all kinds of ways and because I Love him I won't ruin his life." She turned back to Goten." I made a promise to him Goten and your the only way I can keep that promise"

"I can't I mean I don't know" he looked back at the motel window then Bra.

Bra closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Part of me is happy you refuse part me wants to just go with him be with him"... She walked to her car getting something then walked back to him she held a bag.

"I'm going away Goten somewhere no one can find me"..." Here " she handed him the bag. He took it.

"Whats this"

"Its a way out in case you change your mind about it... You and Pan can play lanister all you want, I want no part of it, but I do ask"

She grabbed his hand and closed his fingers around it. "Give her a chance" she whispered and came closer to him kissing his cheek.

"Bra"

She looked down the back away turning her back to him looking at the moon.

"I'd be a good wife to you Goten... Just know if you pick Pan... Your deciding not just your fate but hers and Trunks and mines" she flew away with that.

Goten watched her disappear then opened his hand to see a pair of keys and a ring.

Goten swallowed as the weight of what was behind him in that room. Tears rolled out of his eyes as he stood with his back to it all. When he did turn around he dragged his feet into the room. Standing over her in the bed just watching her sleep. He came sat down by her. Tears dried. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hair on her forehead. Then pulled away grabbing her right hand.

Closing the door softly. He looked forward with determination.

Morning.

Her eyelids flash open and as soon as she woke a blush came to her face she smiled and turned in the bed to see it empty. She blinked confused then sat up. Getting out of bed she smiled went to the bathroom rushing in to find it empty.

She stood there knob still in hand then a wave an emotions hit her snd she was crying her eyes out. She slid to the floor.

"LAIRR!" She screamed.

Once she found it in her to leave she got in her car and started the engine. Looking at the ignition and saw her hand. There was an ring on her finger she stared at it longingly then brought it to her mouth and kissed it.


End file.
